Terra's Past
by pinkwink
Summary: The Teen Titans confirm nothing of Terra's Past and how she got to where the Teen Titans were. So here is a quick story of Terra's past from when she got her powers to when she met the titans. Pinkwink


Terra's Past…

Terra sat by her window and gazed out into the desert's hot sun. Her heart raced as she began to think of what adventures outside her bedroom could be waiting for her. Yet she could not, her place was in her home and the outside world was no place for a girl like her. She remembered the last time she had stepped outside her home, it was utter chaos. Well at first it went well, actually it was perfect. She had made a friend and there were so many fun things for her to experience, but it was one fateful day when something very strange happened.

It was just a quick game of soccer, but as Terra went for the ball the ground had started to shake and a huge rock came up beneath her. This weird shifting of earth frightened the rest of the players and they fled from the scene, leaving Terra atop the rock. Terra was bewildered herself not yet knowing that she had made the stone move beneath her. It took only a few more ground shaking moments when Terra had realized these rocks were out to get her. One night when Terra's father came home from work Terra was so excited to greet him that she jumped up in the air and at that very moment a rock from beneath the house came shooting up and smashing right through the new hard floor, damaging the kitchen table and hitting her father in the shin. The next day Terra was taken to the rockiest part of the desert they could find. Her father told her to do exactly what she had done the day before, and so Terra obeyed her father and jumped at him again, right then and there another rock spat out from beneath them and shot out like a serpent. Terra's father grinned, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and said,

"You're a special one Terra." And he opened Terra's hand and placed in it a silver butterfly piece for her hair, on it was engraved Terra.

Terra would never forget her father's words, they were crisp and clear making her believe every word he said. But everything changed that one day when her home was attacked by minions sent by a man named Slade. Terra watched as her father was attacked, she could hear her father call her name for help, but Terra's mother disagreed not knowing what Terra was capable of.

"Please mother, there hurting him." Terra pleaded, but Terra's mother held her back. Instead she took them underneath the house into the storage room. It was cool and clammy, and the minions did not know of this part of the tiny cottage, and so they left. When they had fled from the home Terra ran from the basement and went to her father's rescue, but he had vanished. Terra's mother settled with the thought that they had taken him away and that was the last they had spoken of him. Terra's mother never liked to speak of the death of loved ones so Terra kept everything to herself. When Terra went out to play the next day her mother stopped her, Terra was now a prisoner of her own home, Terra's mother decided that the outside world was too dangerous for her and without arguing Terra obeyed her mother and stayed inside to take care of her younger brother. Soon Terra's mother became very ill and this lead to more work for Terra.

"Terra, Andy needs help with his meal."

Terra got up from her window and walked down stairs where her brother was trying to make himself a ham sandwich. Sitting on the sofa reading a book was Terra's mother. She looked so peaceful sitting there reading which made Terra happy. Terra saw little smile in her mother who was always coughing and trying to breath properly.

"Ham!" Andy screamed at Terra and waved a piece of meat in the air. Terra grabbed the meat and slapped it onto a bun, she took out the mayo and sloppily spread it across the ham, then she placed the second bun atop it and handed it to her brother who took it and ran to the table to eat.

Seeing nothing else to do, Terra walked back up stairs and sat up against the window once more. It wasn't too long until Terra saw something in the distance. It looked like an army; Terra's eyes grew wider as they got closer to her home. It was Slade's army coming again. Terra ran down stairs to see her mother fast asleep and her brother playing with his train set.

"Mother, Mother wake up! There coming!" Terra's mother looked frightfully at Terra.

"Grab your brother and take him down to the basement, I'll be there in a moments time." Terra nodded her head then ran after her brother. She grabbed him and his train set and opened the trap door leading to the storage room. They sat in the corner behind the pickled olives and were soon joined by their mother who had gotten her medicine incase she started acting up.

Hours flew by as the minions continued to tare the house apart.

"Their going to find us sooner or later." Terra's mother coughed.

"Mother don't talk that way." Terra spoke in a shaky voice, but she knew her mother was correct.

"You are strong Terra, you… you can take your brother somewhere safe." Terra's mother felt herself become very heavy and her voice began to fade.

"Mother, what do you mean?" Terra reached for her brother who was sound asleep, she shook him awake then held him tight.

"Take your brother somewhere safe, use your powers to defeat them, there's nothing left for me. Now go." Terra listened to her mothers wise words and just as she stood up the minions had found there hideout. Terra was quick to think and lifted her hand up from the floor to the roof which shot up two pointy rocks from beneath the floor; this tricky move got rid of the few clones in the basement. Next Terra carried her brother upstairs where hundreds of minions looked straight at her, and as they moved foreword Terra pulled her hand from the left to the right many times making rocks from anyplace fly through the walls and squishing all the clones. Next Terra had no idea of what to do. But somehow she decided to jump and when she did below her a flat rock appeared and so she jumped aboard. Finally she put Andy down upon the rock and she motioned the rock to pull upwards. She then moved it in the direction of the nearest town. As she left her old home she cried in pain as she knew her mother was dead and all she could think of now was taking care of her younger brother.

It was dark out by the time Terra had made it to the town. Once there they found her only relative, her aunt.

She had only met her aunt once, Andy however had never met her, but as soon as he laid eyes on a grown up he fell in love with her.

That night while Andy was asleep Terra told her aunt everything, she agreed to taking care of Andy. Terra loved her aunt for doing this, but something inside her made her feel like she shouldn't stay, so that night Terra packed up some food and shelter, and ran away. Sure she was sad but it was her turn to experience her own life, and her new goal in life now was to find her father. Deep inside her she still felt he was alive, and if he wasn't she planned to take revenge on Slade for what he had done to her family.

Terra practiced her powers day and night as she traveled through the desert, she didn't know where she was going, but somehow she believed she would make it somewhere.

It was one day while practicing one of her rock stunts when she came upon a beast; it was big and orange with blue horns atop its head. Terra had no intentions of harming it, but for some reason the creature attacked and all Terra could do was defend her self, but she wasn't quick enough. The animal bashed her in the stomach with its horns and Terra went flying into the air and her head landed on a hard rock.

When Terra woke up she couldn't remember a thing. She was lost out in the desert; she didn't know who she was or what she was doing. She couldn't remember her brother, her aunt nor any of her past which included Slade and who her father was. It was only later on that she figured out her name was Terra by a silver butterfly hair piece. And soon enough her powers also kicked in.

Months rolled by and finally Terra knew a little bit more about what she would do in life and that was to travel and see new things, go where the wind takes her and live off the land. So Terra traveled, she met new people and learned new things, as she lived outside in trees and in caves she become more of a free person and her attitude became more of a rough one.

One day as Terra was walking through apart of a desert, out jumped a giant alien crab looking creature, at first Terra thought this was funny, but once it attacked she changed her mind and started to run, she ran until she reached a dead end where the beast thought it had won. But suddenly a voice from above her said,

"Titans Go!" But Terra knew who they were, however Terra also knew she was fully capable of dealing with this villain herself and so Terra lifted her arms up high and the titans watched as the rock bridge slid apart from the cliff. Terra grunted and groaned as she lifted the rock with her hand motions then she pulled it over top of the creature and dropped her arms to the ground letting the giant rock smash the beast.

Terra looked up at the teen titans and smiled. She lifted her arms up once again and felt the rock beneath her rise up and pull her to the top of the cliff where she saw the titans all in shock from her performance.

Once she introduced herself the titans agreed that she should stay with them for a while seeing as she had no place to stay…

And so it begins you should know the rest of the story. But now you also know of Terra's past however it is very unfortunate she doesn't.


End file.
